The icy flower
by maidsama1243
Summary: You and toshiro are from complet different worlds. Always hidden. Soon you find yourself opening up to the man you love, Toshiro.
1. Who you are

yeah information on you-

* * *

Rin Kurasaki -

Hair color - white soft hair

Eye color - ice blue

Hight - 5"6"

Gender - female

Species - snow woman

TRUE FORM:

• When you are in your true form your hair grows 2 feet longer ( your hair is 3'7" long) and your eyes stay ice blue and ice wings grow as we'll as an ice blue kimono with some metal armer.

ULTIMATE FORM: when you turn into a big ice bird with different shades of Blue and long beautiful wings, you could say that you looked majestic.

POWERS:

• Healing powers

• ability to bend Ice/Water

SPECIAL ATTACKS:

ARCTIC DRAGON : engulfs enemy and then freezes and explodes into icy crystals

FREEZING COMET: thousands of comets enwrapped in ice fall from the sky and smash the enemy

BLADES OF RAGING ICE: when you summon ice blades which then starts to stab the enemy at all parts of their body.

FROSTY PETALS: when a frosty flower appears in your hand and you blow it to your enemy. The patals tuch the enemy causing more flowers to grow on the enemy until killing the enemy with frost.

* * *

yeah this is a toshiro x reader fanfic so if you don't like that stuff don't read this! Also I suck at writing fanfic so don't come and kill me!

toshiro- also this is just an epilogue, Mary here sucks and can't type fast enough!

me- gomen! and what toshiro said is true But I will post my 1 chapter write after this.

toshiro - you better or I will bonkai your bubuttress

Me - sorry I'm out!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Ichigos dad - ichigo!

Ichigo - what do you want.

* punches his dad face*

Ichigos dad - You are so mature

* proud face*

Ichigos sis - Hey ichigo cus is coming to live in Japan her in Karakura town! We are going to spend so much time together*moe aura*

Ichigo - Oh rin, I haven't seen her in a long time.

Ichigos sis - Yeah cause you look scary to her.

You - Who looks scary to who?

Everyone stars at you

Everyone - Rin!

Everyone then hugs you in a super tight embrace.

Ichigos dad - Wow rin you've grown so big

Ichigos dad whippes a tear.

Ichigo - Where are you staying?

You - Ill be staying at a shrine my family owns.

Ichigos dad - you should go

And un pack your stuff at your shrine. Ichigo go with her.

Ichigo - ok. Come on let's go

* picks up 2 big luggages*

You- oh ok

Bye

You both start to walk to the shrine.

BACK AT THE SOUL SOCIETY:

C1- it is my understanding that the reigai are our enemy. So we will be sending captain toshiro to the living world to stand guard and take down the reigai in the living world. As for the rest if the squads, you will protect the seretei. This gathering is dismissed.

Toshiro - rangiku get ready to go to the world of the living.

Rangiku - oh were going to the living world captain. I have to pack my clothing, my make up and my shoes! But where are we going to stay captain?

Toshiro - we will be staying with ichigo.

LATER AT ICHIGOS-

Ichigo - toshiro what are you doing here.

Toshiro - I told you it's captain hitsugaya to you.

Ichigo - well you still can't stay here, with rukia hear there isn't enough room here.

Ichigos sis - ichigo rins here.

Ichigo - thanks. Anyway you guys might be able to stay with rin. She's staying at her shrine for the time being so there might be enough space there for you guys. I just got to ask her. Hey can you bring rin here?

I-sis - roger boss

A couple of seconds later -

You - so what do you need ichigo.

Ichigo - I was wondering if you could put these guys up for some time.

You - sure anything for your shinigami friends.

Ichigo - how do you know about .

You - don't tell me you forgot.

* hurt chibi form*

Ichigo- oh right. Anyway can you put them up or not.

You - of course anything for you ichi-San.

Ichigo- stop calling me that!

You - ok ok,

*you look towards toshiro with your beautiful ice blue eyes*

When would you like to move in?

Toshiro - we will move in today

You - oh then come on let's get going

You all walk down stairs and walk out the door

Bye

You all start to walk in the direction if the shrine when all of a sudden a hollow appears. Just as rangiku is about to leave her gegai you put you hand out and stop her.

You - ill take care of it.

You then disappear and appear in front of the hollows mask and blow cold air at it Which freezes the mask then cracks it.

You - let's go

Rangiku- what are you?

You - oh ichigo didn't tell you, I'm a snow women. I can bend snow to by desire.

Toshiro- I see.

Girl with pink hair and green eyes - oh rin! who are your friends?

You - oh Moka, there ichigos friends.

Moka- wow you and ichigo are really close if your taking in total strangers.

You- oh this is Moka, she is a vampire or as you shinigami say it, a bound. Though she is different from the rest because she was not created from the soul society but born from pure blooded vampires giving her a special quality, super strength, speed and intelligence. She's an S class monster. I'm also an S class monster.

Rangiku - what's an s class monster?

You - an s class monster is the strongest monsters in history.

Most monsters don't like the soul society.

But most of the s class monsters do. Just stay away from that pervert gin. He is also an s class monster who happens to hate soul society and love the female race.

Moka- rin can I come over so I can study for the test that is coming up? Please! If I don't pass I have to stay and take the summer classes for the break! Save me rin!

You - sure anything for a friend.

Moka- ill wait at your shrine rin. I don't like waiting or long walks.

Toshiro - what do you imply?

Moka - that you guys are slow.

Rangiku - hey we are not slow we just can't run in our gegai's

Moka- yeah what ever, see you later.

Rin - sorry you guys, Moka is really nice but it seems she felt like teasing you.

Sales woman- young lady would you like to get this for you little brother.

*pissed face*

You- he is not my brother.

* you then grab rangiku and toshiro by th hand and yank them inside the building and rin to the top and let go.

You- I can't stand these people, when I am done transforming get on my back.

* you then turn into your ultimate form and bow down so rangiku and toshiro can get on.*

All of a sudden you are flying high in the air. Until you see the shrine and start to land. You then turn into your original form.

you guys were in front if a huge shrine. You then walk into the beautiful shrine.

You - I hope you like it here.

You May choose you rooms if you'd like.

Toshiro- thank you

Rangiku - thanks

You - it's really no problem at all. Excuse me I will go with moka

You then walk your room where Moka is waiting on your little cute ass bed.

TOSHIRO'S P.O.V. -

Finally, someone with white hair!

She really is beautiful.

I'll give her that much.

Now lets unpack.

* * *

Toshiro -that's all?

me- *sob* yeah I know I'm a failure! *goes to emo corner*

toshiro- yeah we forgot to say "WE DO NOT OWN BLEACH"

me - I wish.

toshiro- Mary will post a chapter we very week on a Saturday or Sunday.

and if she doesn't then I will karate chop her head

me -no need to get physical. see you later


End file.
